Semua Karena Itu
by EnilraCountess
Summary: Kuroro x Neon x Kurapika. Ga romantis dan lucu-lucuan.
1. Chapter 1

HxH diremake dan udah sampai episode 50 minggu depan~ Jadi pengen nulis fic meramaikan.

Kuroro x Neon x Kurapika

Ga romantis, beneran deh.

WARNING : Demi kelucuan : Rada alternate universe, rada OOC. Gaje gitu

You've been warned.

* * *

**Chapter 0**

Membaca komik itu memang asik… asik dilakukan sendiri atau bersama teman atau bersama pacar (apa sih)

Tapi tidak asik ketika terjadi suatu kejadian

"Huhuhuuu…" komentar seorang gadis dengan lemah, lalu ia menutup manga HxH yang baru ia baca.

"Kenapa Neon-san?" Tanya lelaki di seberangnya

"Jadi kamu lebih memilih bodyguard aku daripada aku!?"

"Hah?" Ooh, lelaki itu adalah Kuroro Lucifer, ternyata ia lagi membaca komik bersama teman hang outnya, Neon Nostrade . Kenapa mereka bisa berdua begitu? Jadi Neon membayar pelayan-pelayannya untuk jangan mengganggu dia lagi kencan. Diusir gitu loh. Sst, mereka berduaan bukan lagi kencan sebenarnya, tapi Kuroro adalah PK. (Penjahat Kampang maksudnya)

"Ini, apa-apaan!? Jelas banget kan kamu suka sama dia." Lalu Neon langsung menyodorkan page manga yang baru ia baca.

"Yang mana ya?" Tanya Kuroro takut, ala suami ketakutan selingkuhnya kebongkar.

"Ini, jelas banget Kuroro-san menatap genit dia, terus bilang "Aku tidak menyangka pemakai rantai itu adalah perempuan." Huh! "

"Ooh, ya ampun, si Kurapika!" Kuroro melihat page manga itu dengan wajah berseri-seri ala cinta lama bersemi kembali.

"Oh! Jadi emang bener ya Kuroro-san suka sama bodyguard aku yang namanya Kurapika, cukup tau aja ya! Aku pecat dia sekarang juga." respon Neon mesem, langsung menarik manga yang ia tunjukan.

"Aduh, ampun! Jangan pecat dia!" respon Kuroro panik. Gawat, kalo dipecat sama Neon, bisa-bisa Kurapika susah nyari dia tanpa informasi dari mafia. Ah! Bukan itu saja, pasti Kurapika penasaran kenapa Neon bisa memecat dia, kalau ketahuan dia suka jalan sama Neon, bisa-bisa image Kuroro hancur di mata Kurapika sebagai om-om yang suka menyimpan gadis muda. (?) Dan ia tak bisa diam-diam memantau Kurapika lagi melalui Neon. (?). Kuroro terlalu panik untuk berpikir secara jernih, otaknya yang biasanya lancer dan cling, jadi buntu sesaat karena cinta.

Tapi ternyata sudah terlambat, dengan kekuatan gadis cemburu, Neon sudah mengirim sms penentu nasib itu.

"**Kamu dipecat"**

**xXx  
**

**JEGERRRR!**

"Anjir, ga ada angin, ga ada laba-laba, ga ada tukang ledeng, tiba-tiba aku dipecat!?"

Kurapika shock berat membaca sms itu.

Tunggu dulu, dia melihat nama pengirimnya

_Nona nyebelin_

"Oooo.. oke okelah kalau begitu.. aman." Kurapika langsung menaruh lagi handphonenya. Ah, bikin kaget aja, mana mungkin dia bisa memecatku, orang ayahnya aja sekarang lebih sayang aku daripada dia. Yang ada aku kali mecat dia. pikir Kurapika sombong. Kekhawatiran Kuroro sia-sia ternyata.

Saat ia bergegas menuju ruang kerjanya untuk bermain dota, tiba-tiba ia dicegat oleh bos sebenarnya.

"Eeeh tunggu Kurapika, kamu mau kemana?"

"Mau kerja bos." _Padahal mau main dota sama Leorio_

"Aduh kamu rajinnya, om terpana sama kegantengan kamu, eh kerajinan kamu." (Kenapa jadi kayak om-om mesum gini ya)

"Makasih bos. Saya mau kerja dulu ya." Jawabnya tidak sabar

"Eeh tunggu dulu dong, sebagai bentuk kerajinan kamu, saya ingin menawarkan sesuatu yang bisa mengubah hidup kamu."

"Hadiah?"

"Iya, jadi bagaimana kalau kamu angkat menjadi anak saya dengan menikahi putri saya?"

**xXx**

"A..apa? Kamu benar-benar kirim sms itu?" Kuroro panik setengah mati

"Iyaa, biar tahu rasa dia ngambil pacar bos sendiri. Kuroro-san ga seneng? " Jawab Neon cemburu

"Astaga, bukan begitu Neon-san. Kan kasian diaa… gitu loh."

"Oooh gitu, Kuroro-san mau aku batalin sms ini?" Tanya Neon senang

"Mau dong. Boleh ?"

"Boleh banget kok… Kalo gitu syaratnya…"

Tiba-tiba hati kuroro gemetar setelah mendengar kata syarat. Otaknya ragu, apakah ini benar-benar perlu? Tapi ia tak bisa berpikir lagi, yang ia bisa pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana bisa membatalkan pemecatan Kurapika.

"Syaratnya?" Tanya Kuroro bergetar

"Nikahin akuuu!"

**JEGERRRRR!**

**xXx  
**

Voucher PB, dota,plasma gundam, buku mahal, hidup mewah, uang ratusan milyar. Tiba-tiba semua itu masuk ke dalam otak Kurapika, berputar-putar. Ia bukan pria hedonisme,tapi semua itu tiba-tiba terasa begitu menggiurkan.

"Apa?"

"Menikahi Neon. Mau kan?"

Hah, menikahi nona nyebelin itu? No way! Boro-boro suka, dulu aja dia ga peduli sama sekali, sekalinya peduli, jadi suka ngeliatin Kurapika sinis gitu, kayak dia abis nyolong pacarnya.

Tapi dipikir-pikir, pekerjaan dia udah pewe banget di keluarga ini, kalo mulai lagi di luar, kok males ya. Disini dia bisa ngedota terus tapi dipuji-puji bos. Diluar bisa juga sih, cuma tanpa ruangan khusus ngegame gitu. Eh maksudnya kerja. Ah, pewe banget deh.

Udah gitu, dia single juga, pacar ga ada, suspek homo lagi(Eh ampun). Sebenernya dia juga sama aja selalu ngabisin waktu sama si non nyebelin itu. Jadi apa bedanya sih jadi suami atau bodyguard dia?

"Boleh bos boleh…" jawab Kurapika santai.

"Oh ya? Senangnya! Kalian emang saling suka!" jawab bosnya senang.

_Saling suka palemu peyang _pikir Kurapika heran.

Eh by the way busway, si non nyebelin kan baru sms kalo dia mecat Kurapika? Kurapika baru ingat

**xXx**

"Nikah? Kamu gila ya?"

"Ga kokk Kuroro-san, aku kan suka sama Kuroro-san."

"Nanti dimarahin papa kamu loh."

"Kan bisa kawin larii~"

"Tapi kamu baru 17-18 tahun."

"Cinta bisa mulai kapan saja."

"Beda umur kita 9 tahun, aku udah 26 tahun."

"Ah Kuroro-san, cinta tak mengenal batasss~~~"

"Tapi…tapi… tapi ini terlalu gila"

"Ah, jadi ga mau nih Kurapika aku batalin pemecatannya?" paksa Neon bete.

"Aduh, jadi dong, jangan dia…" jawab Kuroro bingung, kenapa dia bisa terjebak begini? Syaratnya minta dinikahin lagi, ngapa-ngapain juga engga!

Mafia itu emang brengsek! Lebih brengsek daripada maling. Tiba-tiba Kuroro teringat kata-kata bijak itu.

TAPI TUNGGU DULU!

Menikahi Neon berarti… bersama Kurapika selalu…

Menjaga Neon berarti…

Menjaga Kuroro selalu… (suit suit!)

Tiba-tiba Kuroro merasa seperti menemukan pintu terang dalam hidupnya. Entah perasaan apa dalam hatinya, tapi ia benar-benar bahagia! Tapi pasti temen-temen segengnya ga seneng, apalagi Phinx yang unyu itu. Dia kan, cemburuan banget. Ah bodo amat deh, itu bisa dia urus nanti, Kuroro kan pintar *cling.

"Khu khu khu.. aku tidak sabar menanti hari bahagia kita bersama."

**To be continued**

* * *

****Thanks for reading~

Nantikan kisah aneh Kuroro dan Kurapika~ (Dan Neon juga sebenarnya XD)

Ditunggu reviewnya~


	2. Chapter 2

Makasih ya reviewnyaa ^^

Episode 51 keren banget yaa kemarin ituu XD Neon-chan imutt

Baiklah ini chapter 2, semoga kalian suka

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Baru pulang Nona?" Tanya Kurapika begitu bosnya sampai di rumah dengan pelayan-pelayannya

"Iya, kenapa?" jawab Neon datar

"Saya mau tanya soal SMS tadi." Respon Kurapika sama datarnya (Krik krik krik banget woi…)

Gubrak! Neon baru keingetan lagi, dia tadi belum batalin SMSnya, uuh, astaga, kenapa dia bisa kelupaan sih tadi, jadi beban pikiran aja sekarang.

"Oh, tadi salah." Jawab Neon singkat dan padat. Di hari bahagia ini, lagi males banget ngomong sama saingan cintanya yang sudah dia suspek dari lama itu

"Oh. Ya, akan aneh kalau nona memecatku sekarang."

"?"

"Karena nona akan menikah denganku."

**JEGERRRR**

**xXx  
**

Baiklah , mari kita ke markas Kuroro dkk di sebuah WC umum yang terbengkalai untuk melihat keromantisan yang akan hadir diantara Genei Ryodan.

"Da..danchou bilang apa?" semua anggota Genei Ryodan berkumpul

"Kh..kh..kh.. tenanglah kawan-kawanku…Aku hanya akan menikahinya untuk mencoba pengawasan langsung saja kok pada mafia" jawab Kuroro rada deg-degan, yah, bukan itu tujuan sebenarnya dia sih.

"TIDAAKKk! Tidak bisa! APA GA BISA DENGAN CARA LAIN? APA PERLU GITU?" Phinx merespon dengan teriakan penuh emosi dan cinta yang meluap-luap pada Kuroro, karena tanpa Kuroro, Phinx butiran debu (Helehh)

"Iya, danchou bohong kan? Buat apa coba mengawasi mafia?" Tanya Machi tajam

"Danchou jujur dong sama kitaaaa" protes Shalnark dengan puppy-eyes

"Danchou…" Pakunoda galau tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

Ugh.. Kuroro jadi galau… rasanya tidak tega pada teman-temannya yang unyu itu… tapi… tapi… dalam hidupnya kapan lagi dia bisa berdekatan dengan Kurapika lagi? La…lagian kan… belum tentu juga ini bisa berlangsung mulus… Pikir Kuroro sambil memprediksi segalanya…

"Tenanglah kalian! Ini perintah! Aku akan mengawasi mafia secara langsung sebagai mafia untuk mempermudah kita semua nantinya karena dunia mafia sangat kompleks. Membunuh mereka bukan berarti kita bisa mengerti inti sistem kerja mereka. Aku melakukannya untuk kita semua." Jawab Kuroro penuh bullshit, fufufufu, ia memutuskan untuk mengambil resiko mengikuti hatinya, karena ia maling, apapun yang ia mau, akan ia dapatkan. Hatinya masih penasaran akan Kurapika, dan ia akan memuaskan hatinya itu. Maafkan aku teman-temannn! Pikir Kuroro galau

"Uh… baiklah kalau danchou bilang begitu…" jawab Phinx gondok, lalu ia mendekat pada Kuroro ,"Berjanjilah… kalau kau pergi untuk kembali…"

"Phinx…" (Kuroro terharu)

"Danchou…"

"Phinx…"

"Danchou…"

Merekapun bertatap mata dengan begitu intim, diikuti dengan rasa iri Pakunoda, Machi, Shizuku,dan Hisoka yang ingin tatap-tatapan juga sama Kuroro beriringan dengan lagu pergi untuk kembali... So sweettt...

Xxx

"Apaaa? Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu!" respon Neon kaget dan cepat

"Oh begitu. Bilang saja sama papamu kalau begitu." Kurapika menjawab heran. Entah bagaimana, dia tidak menyangka bosnya akan menolak, kirain bakalan, sebodo amat atau gimana kek gitu.

"Papa? Ih, dia ya yang ngerencanain semua ini, dia bilang apa ke kamu ?"

"Boss cuma menawarkan untuk menikah denganmu saja kok."

"Terus kamu terima?"

Siiing, tiba-tiba ada keheningan yang unik diantara mereka berdua. Kok Kurapika bingung ya? Mau jawab iya, gengsi. Mau jawab engga, juga dia kan ga nolak?

"Iya" jawab Kurapika beberapa saat kemudian

"Buat apa memang? Apa kamu mengincar uangku? Atau rumahku? Nyawaku? Atau jangan-jangan pacarku!? " *insert background JENG JENG…* Tunggu… kenapa jadi sinetron begini? Kenapa ga romantic gini? Ke…kenapa Neon jadi antagonis gini? (Maklum lah bero namanya juga gadis yang masih terbakar api kecemburuan setelah hari bahagia #caelahhh)

"A…apa? Nona bilang apa? Asal nona tahu saja ya, aku sudah digaji mahal disini, jadi tidak mungkin mengincar uang atau nyawa nona, justru aku ini melindungi nona." Kurapika langsung naik darah, biasanya sih dia udah maen tabok aja, PLAK gitu, tapi karna Neon bosnya jadi ga bisa deh, lagian… tujuan dia memang rada mirip-mirip itu sih

Neon kaget mendengar jawaban itu, ja…jadi… bukan uang? Tapi… pacar? Lalu… dia menikahinya untuk mengambil Kuroro-san! Pasti begitu!(WTF) Dasar Kurapika bodyguard jalang!

"Jadi… kamu mau mengambil pacarku…"

"Pacar?" Kurapika kaget mendengarnya, oh ya? Neon punya pacar? Nonanya itu punya pacar? Kenapa dia ga tau? Kenapa dia _bisa_ ga tau? Macacih? Miapah? CIYUS?

"Jadi benar?"

"Eh, bukan kok. Lagipula, nona punya pacar? Saya aja ga tau nona punya pacar." jawab Kurapika bingung

"Maksudnyaa ?" Neon tersungging

"Maksudku, saya aja ga tau nona punya pacar, gimana mau ambil pacar nona?" jawab Kurapika bingung. Bener-bener bingung dalam berbagai arti. Pertama, maksudnya apa coba dia ditanya begitu? Kirain, ditanya sesuatu kayak "Emang kamu suka aku?" atau yang romantis gitu deh kayak di film. Kedua, BOSNYA INI CEWEK KAN? Terus? Rebut pacar? Apa pacarnya cewe juga? Atau cowo juga? Kalau cowo, maksudnya apa? Kalau cewe, maksudnya apa juga? Dafuqqq? Gila, orang kaya itu memang aneh, Kurapika geleng-geleng kepala.

"Oh, begitu." Neon jadi malu udah main tuduh aja " Baiklah, sekarang ayo kamu ikut aku, kita ngomong ke papa."

**xXx**

"Ah? Ada apa ini kalian datang berdua?" Light Nostrade kaget melihat putrinya dan calon mantunya datang bersama

"Papa! Kami mau membatalkan pernikahan ini!" Neon langsung bicara to the point. Oh coi, dramatis banget suasana ini…

"Membatalkan? Ke.. kenapa kalian bercerai sebelum menikah?"

"Aduh papa, aku ini mau menikah, tapi dengan pacarku. Dan dia laki-laki." Jawab Neon bete

Kurapika langsung kaget mendengar penjelasan nonanya tadi, ia langsung menarik tangan Neon dan bertanya ," Tunggu sebentar, apa katamu tadi?"

"Di… Dia laki-laki" jawab Neon perlahan karena kaget, astaga, sante aja dong reaksinya, kenapa mukanya mesti deket gini sih, pikir Neon bingung.

"Aku juga laki-laki."

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiing.

Neon hening.

Lhooo, jadi dia ini teh… laki-laki?

"Um.. maaf…" respon Light Nostrade tak enak hati memotong adegan aneh di depan matanya

"Ah…" Neon yang canggung pun langsung membanting tangannya yang dipegang Kurapika ke arah lain sehingga genggamannya terlepas dan ia mundur selangkah ,"Oh ya? Kukira selama ini kamu cewek."

Kurapika hanya diam. Entahlah apa yang dia pikirkan. Yang jelas dia pernah crossdress dan sering dikira cewek, dia juga tau dia cantik. Tapi masa selama ini dia tinggal disini, bosnya itu ga nyadar sih? Sumpeh lo? Kurang cowok apa sih dia? Di mana mata bosnya? Ternyata Neon sama saja dengan Kuroro! *facepalm*

"Oh iya, kembali ke laptop. Papa, aku udah mau menikah nih sama pacarku. Orangnya baik kok, namanya-"

Kurapika langsung membelalak mendengar nama itu

"-Kuroro Lucifer."

**To be continued**

* * *

Baiklah, apa reaksi Kurapika terhadap nama itu?

Maaf kalau chapter 2 ini krik krik, author lagi dalam mood bingung . mungkin akan diedit lagi kalau ada ide.

Sepertinya next chapter akan memiliki suasana lebih serius ;A;

Thanks for reading~ ^^ Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya xD

Btw, banyak yang lebih suka Kura x Neo atau Kuro x Neo atau malah Kura x Kuro nih? :D


	3. Chapter 3

Makasih ya reviewnyaa xD dan maaf kalau gaya author tidak begitu konsisten, huhuhu...

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"TIDAK!"

Neon dan Light Nostrade langsung terdiam mendengar reaksi dadakan Kurapika itu.

"Nona akan menikah denganku, tidak dengan orang itu."

"!?"

"Bos juga setuju kan? Lebih baik Nona menikah denganku daripada pria yang tidak jelas itu."

"A…apa?" Neon kaget mendengarnya, tunggu, apa-apaan ini? Tadi katanya dia bilang saja ke papa kalau ga mau, lalu tiba-tiba dia langsung bereaksi seperti ini? Setelah mendengar nama Kuroro-san lagi, sepertinya dia benar-benar punya hubungan spesial dengan Kuroro-san… Tapi.. bukankah mereka berdua laki-laki? Atau jangan-jangan Kuroro-san bukan laki-laki? Tapi..Tapi.. tidak mungkin… Oh iya, jangan-jangan Kurapika ini gay! Kalau tidak, dia perempuan yang pura-pura jadi lelaki!Ya,pasti itu!

"Hmm. Maaf Neon, tapi papa setuju, papa tidak mau kamu menikah dengan orang tidak jelas itu." Light Nostrade menjawab dengan nada galau. Takut tiba-tiba anaknya itu langsung membanting semua perabotan super mahal di dalam ruangan.

"Papa… papa kan tidak tahu Kuroro-san! Lagian, anak papa ini siapa sih? Aku atau dia?" Neon langsung bereaksi kalap, seperti yang ditakutkan

"Lupakan dia nona, dia hanya akan membawa kekacauan saja disini." Kurapika dengan cepat membela Light Nostrade dengan nada datar. Tapi memang dasar anak keras kepala, Neon hanya langsung pergi dari ruangan tanpa komentar.

"Nona! Tunggu!" Kurapika langsung mengejar Neon yang berjalan cepat dengan niat membujuk dia untuk percaya bahwa Kuroro adalah syaiton alas tingkat bang toyib!

"Diaaaaam kamu, aku mau ketemu Kuroro-san langsung aja."

"Jangan temui dia lagi Nona!"

Dan setelah mereka memutari rumah itu sebanyak 12x. Kurapika masih memanggilnya, tapi ternyata dikacangin sama Neon. (Krik krik…)

"Neon! Dengarkan aku! Jangan dekati lagi yang namanya Kuroro, dia pasti tak benar-benar suka padamu." Kurapika pun kelepasan memanggil langsung nama Neon.. (ups.. maklum lah Kurapika kan sebenernya

Neon langsung berhenti karena kaget, be…beraninya bodyguard ini langsung memanggil namanya? Punya masalah apa dia sama Kuroro-san? Tahu apa dia tentang Kuroro-san? Jangan-jangan benar mereka memiliki hubungan spesial… Tapi, kenapa komentarnya harus begitu sih?

"Apa maksudmu? Kamu ga seneng aku sama Kuroro-san? Kenapa?" Tanya Neon cepat, membuat Kurapika langsung bingung. Ga mungkin dia jujur, karena… kalau ketahuan Kuroro membantai klannya… ketahuan juga dia bekerja disini untuk apa… Ia harus bohong. Berdalih. Atau apa kek

"Sebenarnya… aku tahu dia…" jawab Kurapika lambat membuat Neon tampak bingung

"Tapi, bukan secara langsung." Lanjutnya

"Bohong."

Sial. Langsung ketahuan!

"Kurapika…" Neon berjalan mendekatinya, membuat Kurapika kaget karena ini pertama kalinya nonanya itu memanggil namanya langsung.

"Kamu ini…"

"Suka Kuroro-san ya?"

**Gubrak**

**XXx**

Baiklah saudara-saudara, singkat kata dua orang yang keras kepala ini pun mulai berdebat capres…

"Bohonggg!" Teriak Neon

"Benerr!" Balas Kurapika

"Bohoonggg!" Teriak Neon (lagi)

"Aku ga percaya! Kalau memang kamu ga suka Kuroro-san, lalu kenapaa kamu menghalangiku giniii!" Neon mulai kesal

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali kan nona, Kuroro Lucifer itu tak bisa dipercaya. Bukan karena aku suka Kuroro. Lagipula aku ini laki-laki, bagaimana mungkin aku suka laki-laki juga." Kurapika juga mulai kesal. Takdir apa yang mengenainya kali ini, sudah dikira perempuan, dikira gay juga, Kurapika mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya… memangnya dia mirip sama Dorce ya?

"Kau laki-laki? Ya sudah kalau kau urus masalahmu dengan Kuroro-san lalu jangan urusi aku. Karena aku percaya sama Kuroro-san." Neon menjawab ketus, lalu memalingkan wajahnya dan melipat tangannya.

"…" Kurapika pun terdiam dengan tampang flat mendengar jawaban Neon yang tajam. Saking flatnya tampang dia, author juga bingung dia lagi sakit hati atau mikir. Tapi tanpa disangka-sangka, ia pun langsung memang kedua bahu bosnya itu sampai ia kaget dan mundur menabrak tembok "Memang ga kepikir ya kalau aku memang benar-benar peduli padamu? Bukan pada Kuroro Lucifer? Lalu bagaimana memang untuk bisa membuat Nona percaya kalau aku laki-laki?"

**To be continued**

* * *

Thanks for readingg ^^

Ditunggu saran dan kritiknya bagi yang suka dan tidak suka...

Oh ya maaf atas chapter yang tak ada Kuroro-nya inii xD karena Kurapika dan Neon harus digali dulu... Fufufu


End file.
